Is It Strong?
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: Harry asks Lupin what memory he uses to conjure a Patronus. Strong bonds of forbidden love resurface as Remus remembers his past. RemusJames MM


Is It Strong?

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. It's a good thing I don't because I think J. K. Rowling would be very put off by what I do with them...

Warning: This story is a spoiler for anyone who hasn't read the 3rd book! Please read them! They're good and then you can come back and read fanfiction. Don't be an idiot and do what I've done so many times! Finish whatever the topic is before reading anything about it! Also this story is total PWP smutfest with young people. If you don't like the pairing of RemusXJames then don't read this! Kay, I'm done ranting...

A/N: Hello and welcome to another one of my stories! I know it's been absolute AGES since I wrote anything and I apologize...After this I'm starting a new trilogy for .hack and then we'll see where I go after that. Hopefully I'll get back to Battles Lost and Unanswered Prayers...but it's hard to tell with me. Hope you enjoy this random smut!

"Professor, I was wondering..." Harry said leaning off the railing of a bridge that hung over the field near the lake. The grass was covered in a light spring mist that made it sparkle and shine. There was a warm breeze that blew past his face blowing his hair away from his scar before it fell messily back into place.

"What is it?" Professor Remus Lupin said leaning his elbows on the railing in a casual fashion.

"You said that to be able to produce an effective Patronus you have to have a happy memory that is strong, correct?"

"Yes, Harry, you've done very well in our last few lessons. I'm glad you were able to find something that works." Remus said smiling enjoying he breeze and the sunlight that reflected off of the deep black water of the lake.

"No I wasn't talking about me...It's just..." Harry tried to gather his thoughts. "At the beginning of the year when we were on the train...it was a Patronus you cast wasn't it?"

"Well yes, why do you ask? What is troubling you?" Remus said looking concerned. There were many things in Harry's mind that seemed to always trouble the boy. Though of course with a past as confusing and shrouded in death and despair as Harry's he could understand why Harry seemed a little distant sometimes.

"What is the memory that you choose? That you use to conjure the Patronus? You said that you need a strong memory to conjure a good one." Harry asked looking up at his teacher.

"Oh...well you see Harry..." Remus laughed a little uncomfortably stepping away from the railing. "It's complicated really...just memories of things that happened when I was in your year."

"Oh, I see..." Harry was suspicious as to what memory Professor Lupin was referring to. He had known James, Harry's father, maybe it was a memory of when they became friends. But Harry decided not to push the conversation.

'I remember we were going to Hogsmede that day...' Lupin said thinking back on the memory of a spring long ago.

* * *

"Prongs! If you don't hurry we're gonna miss the coaches to Hogsmeade!" Remus called from the front steps of Hogwarts Castle calling to James who had just rounded the corner from the Great Hall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" James hollered skidding to a halt next to Remus. "You think I'd miss the last visit of the year to Hogsmeade?"

"Heh, not on purpose. You seem to get distracted a lot though...food...Quidditch ...girls..." Remus said smirking at James' suddenly crimson face.

"Shut up Moony! I was hungry...and they started it..." James complained starting off towards one of the carriages drawn by nothing.

Remus laughed. "I'm sure," he said opening the door to a carriage and allowing James to enter first.

"What took you so long, Prongs?" Sirius asked prodding James in the ribs with his elbow as soon as he sat down.

"Meh..." James said ignoring Sirius' constant pokes. When Sirius noted he wouldn't get anything out of the normally energetic Quidditch player he quieted down and opted to look out the window at the small rolling hills covered in green grass.

"Don't bother him, Padfoot, he's in a foul mood." Remus said to Sirius who casually nodded not taking his eyes from the window. Peter just sat in his usual silence next to Remus his beady black eyes focused on James, unblinkingly.

The coach came to a stop and the doors flew open and out poured a sea of black robed students eager to explorer the town on the nice spring day.

"Whe-where do you think we should go first Ja-james?" Peter asked in a near whisper. Barely anyone heard him over the din of chattering students.

"I don't know..." James said trying to see over the crowd of people.

"Oo!Oo! I wanna go to the joke shop!" Sirius said seeing over the crowd with ease being the tallest in the group and taller than most people in the school despite his young age. All of the purebloods were tall, but Sirius didn't go around bragging about the reason for his unusual height. He said he must have just gotten lucky.

"Whatever..." James said dismissively.

Remus sighed. What was wrong with James? It wasn't like him to get this upset over a little teasing, there had to be something more. "I'm going for a walk in the forest by the Shrieking Shack. Prongs, why don't you come with me? Wormtail you go with Padfoot. We'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" Remus said grabbing James by the sleeve of his robe and dragging him out of the crowd.

"Aww...we're splitting up? Oh well I guess we'll see you later. Come on Wormtail, we'll see you later!" Sirius called over the crowd that had filled in where Remus and James had been.

"Bye...James..." Peter muttered then turned to follow Sirius through the people.

"What's the big idea!" James said after they had gotten away from the town and up the big hill to the Shrieking Shack. No one ever came up to the place. Some people said it was haunted. James knew why...all because of the sounds of a certain friend by the name of Moony. But it wasn't the full moon yet. No bangs and howling moans for a few weeks.

Remus pushed James down to sit on a rock. "What's up with you? Why are you so moody all of a sudden?" Remus said.

"Teenage hormones." James spat looking down at the moss covered ground.

Remus chuckled lightly, "James...I'm being serious...what's the matter? Is it school?"

"No...no not school." James said. The trees here were pretty, James noted. The sunlight filtered through the tops of the trees creating a pale green light. He wouldn't say it out loud. He didn't want Remus to know at least. 'He'd hate me if I told him the truth...if I thought of him as more...than just a friend. I wish I could tell him...but I just don't want to lose him...' James thought ignoring Remus' imploring.

"James? Then what is it? Is it those girls?" He felt a twang of hurt. He hoped it wasn't that. Remus bent down and cocked his head to the side to try and make eye contact with James. 'He probably wonders why I brought him here...our group never splits up...I hope he doesn't suspect anything...' Remus thought, 'I can never tell him...that I love him...'

"No, no...I don't even like them. They just like clinging off of me. It's just I...was thinking that..." James couldn't seem to gather his thoughts. He sat up straight looking Remus straight on giving him a smile. Remus smiled back but when their smiles faded there was a silence. The shadows of the trees played along the ground from the movement of the branches creating spider-like patterns on the grass. 'I have to do it...I don't care what he thinks...well that's not true...but- how often will this moment come again?'

Remus frowned at the pensive look on James' face. 'Never...it has to be now...' James thought. Throwing all thoughts of rejection to the side James leaned over and placed his lips onto Remus. His eyes went the size of dinner plates as soon as Remus' mind caught up with the situation. James was kissing him. It seemed so unreal considering he figured the boy was straight. Guess he'd been wrong. Realizing that this train of thought was entirely irrelevant to what was happening Remus threw all rational thought out the window. Which is saying a lot for Remus.

Remus pushed back on James' lips. It was James' turn to be surprised. He hadn't expected Remus to kiss him back. James pulled back holding onto Remus' shoulders so he couldn't turn away.

"Remus...you-I...I mean...I'm sorry" James stammered. Speaking had always been easy for him but now sitting on this rock looking at one of his dearest friends he was speechless.

"James...the one time you use your head and you come to the wrong conclusion at the wrong time." Remus said wrapping his arms around James' neck. "I love you, James."

James stared in disbelief. For the first time in a long time he'd done something perhaps faster than he should have and he didn't feel the backlash of his actions. "I...I love you...too..." It was a strange thing to hear yourself say. Especially to another guy. But James figured that it didn't really matter.

Remus was the one who initiated the kiss this time. Feeling Remus' soft lips against his own finally made James' mind shut down. He moved his hands from Remus' shoulders to caress his messy, shoulder length, sandy blonde hair.

James licked the edges of Remus' lips softly. Remus gasped at the unexpected movement allowing James to ease his tongue into Remus' mouth. James reflected that it wasn't very different from kissing a girl. Remus' lips were soft, his licks back were shy and inexperienced. James moved one hand from Remus' hair slowly traveling down to trace his chest through his thin school shirt. James pulled the bottom free from Remus' pants his hand moving under the shirt to splay across Remus' warm chest.

Remus blushed when James did this. He broke the kiss and looked into James' eyes. This nearly made him blush again as he noticed the lust in James' charcoal black eyes.

"James I...I don't know what to do," Remus whispered not wanting to use his normal voice for fear it would ruin the mood.

James smiled laying Remus down on the ground. "I don't know either." He swiftly unbuttoned Remus' shirt then did the same to his own letting it fall off of his shoulders onto the ground behind him. He leaned back down over Remus restarting the ritual of kissing.

James' hands explored Remus' chest slowly. Remus' skin was very white, mostly from all the time he spent indoors in the library studying. As the kiss continued James' hands moved lower and lower finally brushing over Remus' straining hard on.

Remus gasped breaking the kiss to stare up at James' questioning eyes. "Is this okay with you?" The black haired one asked looking endearingly back into Remus' crystalline blue eyes.

Remus nodded reaching between their bodies to undo his pants. He pulled them down over his knees, James helping him with his boxers. James leaned in for a quick kiss then descended on Remus before he had time to question what he was doing.

James gave a testing lick to his cock receiving a gasp from Remus. Then he slowly took it into his mouth, attempting to swallow as much as he could.

Remus could barely take it. He made fists in the grass, his knuckles turning white as James started to move, his tongue grazing along the underside of his cock. James sped up sucking hard on the organ receiving moan after moan from the boy below him.

"Ah...gods James...please..." Remus moaned thrusting up into James mouth. He let out a frustrated cry when James used his hands to pin Remus' bucking hips to the ground. He renewed his ministrations to Remus moving faster. He pushed the hard flesh nearly completely out of his mouth to run his tongue over the slit at the tip then took Remus in to the hilt again.

Remus didn't want it to end. He could feel his climax building within him and even as he tried to hold back he only got closer. With a cry that was probably heard all the way down the side of the hill he came into James' waiting mouth.

James swallowed the load then came up smiling. He licked his lips grinning with a near devious smile. "Remus...I-" James begun but was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

Remus' eyes went the size of dinner plates as he struggled to get his boxers and pants back on. He had just fastened the button on his pants as Sirius came aorund the corner.

"So that's where you two had been. Wormtail and I are done and we had to search all over hell's half acre to find you two. Hey, what happened to your shirts?" Sirius said noticing that both friends shirt's discarded in a pile on the grass.

"Oh...umm..." James racked his brain for a reason for the lack of clothes. "Well, it's really hot today so we just took them off." He laughed uneasily. He was joined by Remus and then Sirius. Wormtail just stood beside Sirus staring at James as if he had never seen a bare chest in his life.

"Ah well, come on let's get going! We should head back to school soon." Sirius said turning to leave.

"Yeah, I've got an essay for Potions to write for tomorrow." Remus said grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up.

* * *

Remus smiled in remembrance. What would have happened had Sirus and Peter not walked up that hill? He chuckled. 'I guess we'll never know.' It had, after all, been only two more years until James became enamored with Lily Evans.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked. Remus had been silent for a long time. His sudden laughter was almost startling to the young wizard.

"Oh...just some old memories...happy memories." Remus said turning to look at Harry. "So, you think you're up for another round with the dementors?"

"I was hoping you would ask!" Harry said enthusiastically. Together they walked back into the castle.

"Professor?"

"What is it Harry?" Remus said as they stopped outside of his office door.

"I..i really like you...you're a great teacher. And...a good friend." Harry said smiling. It was kind of strange to say that to a teacher. Though, after all, Remus had been his father's friend.

"Well thank you. You truly are your father's son. We were good friends too." Remus said. He would always remember his friendship with James. That was how he would remember his friend. 'I will watch his son...be the father that he was denied. I am there for you...James'

A/N: Yay it's done! Anyway, gotta run so this'll be short but this was just a one shot. I'm not writing anymore so please don't ask me to. As for my other stories, I'm going back to finish Battles Lost and then due to popular demand will try to start Fallen Angels again and write more. I hope you're all happy. I can't believe I'm gonna start that mess again. Just proves what a few reviews can do! See? Review and I write...It's very simple...Anyway, see you next time! Bye!


End file.
